<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Hear? The Nanny's a Demon! by themirrorswish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365375">Did You Hear? The Nanny's a Demon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/pseuds/themirrorswish'>themirrorswish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mirror's Good Omens Art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Brother Francis Is a Human, Claws, Digital Art, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Illustrated Prompt, Lingerie, Nanny Ashtoreth Is a Demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/pseuds/themirrorswish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration based on a prompt from the Kinky Kissmas exchange. This is of an AU in which Brother Francis is a human who finds out Nanny Ashtoreth is actually a sex demon who has been holding back her dominant instincts to avoid scaring him off. He prompts her to actually stop holding back, and the following scene ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mirror's Good Omens Art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2248038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Kinky Kissmas Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Hear? The Nanny's a Demon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietycheesecake/gifts">anxietycheesecake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>If the image does not load, click <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/701812272540155904/792826179861479454/2020_12_04_Demon-Nanny_Kinky-Kissmas-2020_Web_NSFW.png">here</a>!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To AnxietyCheesecake: This prompt was super fun! I enjoyed illustrating it; it was a nice step out of what I usually do with Good Omens. I hope you enjoy it, too, and I hope your holiday was a good one! Feel free to message me on Twitter (mirrorsartworks or mirrorssmut) or Discord (Mirror#2945) for a larger version for your personal use.</p><p>To everyone else: Hope y'all like it, too! Feel free to comment or come by my Twitter or Discord to chat. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>